May It Be
by K-K-Girl
Summary: i'm not sure if it's drama, angst, poetry, stupidity, so i just did general. =^_^= it's a sonfic, i suppose... A/L friendship! HAHAHAHAHAA!!! didn't think L/A friendship sonfics excisted, did ya?


A/N: okay, I got the soundtracks for LotR: FotR and TT. I loved them. The music is a completely different part of the movies, ya know, so I finally decided to drop dead a write a songfic for one of them. ^^; And ya know what else? I despise songfics. So why am I writing one? It's a present for SK2! If you have the soundtrack for the FotR, then it's the first one, "May It Be." It's sung so beautifully, and the few Elvish words in it give it a sort of mysterious outlook, don't you think? And if you don't have the soundtrack, then rent the movie (I have the DVD expanded version. HAHA!) or watch the movie/DVD, whatever you have. It's in the end credits, I think. If you're desperate to know the tune to this song, then try to match the lyrics up with what you hear. In my songfic below, the song parts are in ~. (i.e. ~blah blah blah~) since I'm not sure if FF.Net will show the italics. The Elvish words are pronounced: Mornie utúlië = morn-ee-ay ooh-too-lee- ay. Mornie alantië = morn-ee-ay ah-lahn-tee-ay. Understand? Good! And also, I know that the lyrics say "how are you are from home" but I always hear "how far you are from home" so I'm pretending that that's a typo. *Grins*  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Lord of the Rings, and I don't own "May It Be." JRR Tolkein owns Lord of the Rings, and "May It Be" was composed and performed by Enya. Lyrics were by Ryan. I have no idea who they are, but I'm going to find out soon enough!  
  
  
  
  
  
May It Be  
  
By KitKatGirl. (Not the song, mind you, but this songfic. I don't even know if it can be classified as a songfic but what the heck.) Dedicated to SailorKiro2 for a reason she doesn't want me to say!  
  
  
  
~ May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down on you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true ~  
  
That song, He knew it so well. His mother had sung it to him when he was not even considered a child, and he had almost completely forgotten it. But hearing it being sung again stirred forgotten memories that remained forgotten. Instead, he watched the pale figure bathed in the moon's light singing.  
  
  
  
~ You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home ~  
  
  
  
The lyrics were just as beautiful as the (owner of the) velveteen voice singing them. He knew that the seemingly glowing singer was all too aware of his being there, and was either A) purposefully ignoring him, B) showing off, or C) was too engrossed in the song, and therefore, forgot that he was being watched. His chin lifted to the starlit night, golden-white hair shimmering in a silent, ominous cloud around the singer's head. Aragorn found himself content just to watch and listen to the elf on the hillcrest sing.  
  
~ Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now ~  
  
  
  
The wind carried the silvery voice around for miles, but only Aragorn was raised to hear it, as it was the middle of the night and his turn to keep watch. He had seen one member missing from the group of course he had gone off to investigate, and when he heard, saw, he was quickly up a tree and watching, and so he had been very little surprised when he had seen the figure silhouetted against the half moon, singing softly. Even more surprised when he had recognized whom it was. This particular elf hadn't seemed the type to sing such a song, let alone at night. He almost hadn't recognized the elf's voice, even, it was so much softer and beautifully. There was a stirring of leaves, and Aragorn looked to the hobbit clambering up next to him, amazingly quiet for a hobbit. "Frodo, shh." Aragorn whispered softly, and Frodo nodded, also looking at the figure singing.  
  
  
  
~ May it be the shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day ~  
  
  
  
"What's this song called?" Frodo whispered, not taking his eyes off of the angel before he and his human comrade. "May It Be. It's an old elvish song, and I think that he's translating as much of it as he can into Western for us. He knows we're here, listening." As if to prove the ranger/king's words, the elven singer cocked his head to his left slightly, looking directly at the man and hobbit's hiding tree. But the mistiful eyes passed over them and returned to the sky.  
  
  
  
~ When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun ~  
  
  
  
"I would like to know the words to this song," the ring-bearer whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from the singer to gaze at the stars as the ranger and elf were doing. The sky was cloudless, and the air windy but still warm. Somehow, the evil that was attached to the string around Frodo's neck was lessened when the song touched it's current owner's ears. It's heaviness seemed lessened, and the control it had slowly been gaining over the hobbit seemed to fade away. Frodo was grateful for this, even if it were to only last a few minutes. "Perhaps he will teach them to you when the time of the morn comes," Aragorn whispered back. Both he and the hobbit's eyes returned to the golden, glowing and shadowed singer all at the same time, the perfectly formed words melting easily into the wind, lessoning the nightmares of those still asleep and comforting the two awake.  
  
  
  
~ Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now ~  
  
  
  
"What does 'mornie utútlië' and 'mornie alantië' mean? My elvish is rather poor indeed when it comes to such music/words." Asked Frodo in a soft whisper. Aragorn replied, of course, with: "'darkness has come' is the first one, and 'darkness has fallen' is the second one." Frodo shook his head. "It's such a beautiful song, with such an amazing voice to sing it." Aragorn nodded in agreement. "Aye, tis."  
  
  
  
~ A promise lives within you now ~  
  
  
  
And somehow, though it did not seem that way, Frodo knew that the song had ended. It had been so, what's a word to describe it's effect on the hobbit? Consoling. The elf closed his eyes but kept his chin up to the sky, standing there silently, unbraided hair colliding with his back and shoulders as the soft wind faded away with his voice. There was silence for well over five minutes before the elf's mouth opened again, "I pray that you keep what faith and courage you have in a strong hold now. Go rest, it is my turn to watch now." The elf didn't say or move after that, and Aragorn checked the moon's position. "He's right, it is his turn," Aragorn whispered almost sullenly. "Come Frodo, you need your rest. We have a long walk tomorrow."  
  
The ranger led the hobbit back to where the others were sleeping still. Frodo lay down between Pippin and Sam without complaint, suddenly *very tired. "Night," he managed to mutter before going conk right out dead asleep. So the elf knew how to put sleeping spells in his songs specifically for one race only. Aragorn was impressed, and after checking around that everybody, the other six members left of the fellowship (A/N: or so he thought), were fine and sleeping deeply before he quietly returned to the small clearing with the hill in the middle of it.  
  
Legolas was still there, though he had sat down and had his eyes opened. When Aragorn returned, he cocked his head ever so slightly at him but did nothing else to acknowledge his being there. This didn't bother Isuildur's heir in the least bit, though, so he just marched up and stood in front of the elf silently.  
  
Many minutes of silence passed. "I didn't know that you could do that," the ranger finally admitted. "And put Frodo to sleep just like that. Everybody else was sleeping peacefully, something had they not done since the falling of Gandalf. I didn't know you could do specific things like that." His shoulders sagged slightly at the remembrance of the old wizard. "We will reach Lorien soon." It was only a mere statement from the blond elf, nothing more.  
  
Sensing anguish in the elf's eyes, the ranger bent onto one knee and grasped the shoulder of his friend. "Did you sing that in any sort of hope to comfort yourself?" the elf nodded, then bowed his head. "I could have saved him. I'm the fastest runner, and I'm light enough not to cause the cliff to fall in under my weight. I could have gone out there and grabbed his hand." Aragorn tipped his head up. "None of us could do anything, Legolas. Do not weary yourself so over the loss of something we were all bound to lose. Nay you pay attention to your own song?"  
  
The ranger smiled and pulled Legolas to his feet, quoting the blond creature all the while, "'darkness has come; believe, and you will find your way. Darkness has fallen; a promise lives within you now.' Is that not what you sang?" the elf shrugged the hand off of his shoulder, then hugged the ranger tightly, startling him. "I like it much more in elvish." He said, smiling a little. "And lo, the sun rises! Excuse me; I need to go tell Gimli that elvish sounds much better then dwarvish. Are you coming?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and jogged after the blond archer smiling. "May it be as it is, for only Elbereth knows what lies in our paths."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: yeah, I know that it was stupid. (rolls eyes) but you know what? I'm not finished! I'm planning on another chapter, with the song "In Dreams" slapped up somewhere. I'm not sure if it'll be a continuation of what I started, but I'll try. And Personally, I think that all of that was rather....... Uh, pretty. Very, very pretty. Not. Actually, I want your opinion on if I should do that whole "In Dreams" second chapter thing. You tell me! And also, if somebody tells me the 'Happy Birthday' song in elvish, I'll write whatever whoever you are tell me to! Well, only once. Much needed before January thirteenth '03! ^_~  
  
R&R too, okay? 


End file.
